


A late night interrogation

by Solitary_Maelon



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Dungeon, F/M, Fabien Marchal - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Versailles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Maelon/pseuds/Solitary_Maelon
Summary: Fabien Marchal wants to find out for himself what is so special about the new lady at court. Could her rise in court be purely down to her beauty? Or is it something more suspicious?





	A late night interrogation

Why was I here? Just an hour ago I was soundly asleep in my rooms, tired after a late evening in the parlour playing cards. I had arrived at Versailles a month ago, drawn here from Paris as so many nobles had been, by the promise of safety, decadence and the love of the king, Louis XIV.The games were vicious here at court, and the women more cunning than any I had ever encountered before. Finally however, after a few successful card games and flirtations, I was starting to be noticed and recognised when I entered on an evening. Until tonight, when I was snatched from my bed by the Musketeers and dragged down in to the dungeons, it all seemed to be going so well....

The air was cold as I hung, supported by my wrists in shackles from the ceiling. The men had blindfolded me as they hung me up. I begged them to tell me what was happening and what they wanted from me, but they were silent in their duty and left once they had secured me in my positon. I wore nothing but my nightdress, grateful for my long hair around my neck and the extra warmth it gave me.

I heard footsteps echo in the stone hallway as someone approached. Slow and purposeful, they lingered in the doorway as I turned my head and tried to listen.

"Who's there?" I asked, to no response. "Why am I here? You must have the wrong person, I have done nothing wrong. I am a noble!"

The footsteps grew closer, and I heard a man sigh. Metal scraped along metal. My arms were throbbing from being held up above my head for so long. I stood on my tip toes to try to eleviate the pressure, and asked again what was going on. I jumped suddenly as I felt metal, cold and hard, on the base of my spine. Scratching me through my thin nightdress, it slowly traced up my back.

"You are here because I want you to be" a deep voice said from behind me. A leather gloved hand pulled my hair to one side, exposing my shoulder and neck. "Do you know who I am?"

"No!" I cried "I have only not been here that long, I don't know what you could want of me."

"I am Fabien Marchal" he said closely into my ear. "I lead the King's guard in the palace".

"Marchal?" I shuddered "I have heard about you, the King's torturer. What do you want of me?"

He stepped away from me and I felt him walk around in front of me; I jumped when he dropped his tool on the floor and the metal clattered loudly on the stone floor.

"I am investigating recent poisonings in the palace. I have reason to believe you are involved."

"What? No!" I exclaimed. "You can't possibly think I had anything to do with that?"

"You have risen very quickly during your time here" Marchal said. His deep purr both intimidating and deliberate. He enjoyed toying with his prey. "I would like to know how you have achieved this. It is most...unusual"

"I have simply been playing the game, like everyone else" I shifted my weight on to one leg to try and become more comfortable.

"No!" he shouted, startling me. "Not like everyone else. Something is different about you. I have been....watching you. Your beauty alone cannot explain why you have become so popular so quickly. There are many beautiful women here at court"

"There is nothing untoward about what I have done. Please...please let me go now" I begged, trying my hardest not to cry.

"No, I don't think so" he said, stepping towards me and taking a hold of my waist. "I think I'll test that theory, and see if you really are able to rise up the ranks with your....natural skills alone. I am a very skilled interrogator. I will have my  
answer"

Marchal's fingers traced up my stomach and he took a hold of my breasts, thumbs running over my nipples, hard from the cold.

"How dare you!" I exclaimed. Marchal immediately slapped me hard, with the back of his hand, making me cry out.

"I don't think you realise where you are. I will do whatever I deem necessary"

Marchal slipped his gloves off, and I heard them drop to the floor. His hands moved across my breasts again, and up to my neck, taking a hold of it, one hand easily closing around it while the other tore off my nightgown, leaving me exposed in front of him. I was thankful for the blindfold still on my face, giving me the illusion of some modesty as I stood there. 

"Very nice" Marchal breathed "I see you have many assets, my lady." 

I could do nothing but whimper as his hand released my neck and traced down my sternum, between my breasts, and down my stomach. His hand continued its downward journey and I felt his fingers slip between my folds, resting against my clit.

"My my...." he whispered in my ear "Why are you so wet my lady? Does this excite you?"

"No!" I cried, helplessly wriggling my hips and trying to escape his touch "You dog!". He chuckled in response as he let go of me and reached up. I felt the chain around my wrists become slack, the change of position a relief on my shoulders. Before I had time to appreciate the feeling, Marchal took a hold of me, grabbing the back of my neck and pushing me forward. The hard edge of a table dug into my hips and he bent me forward over it. The chain, still attached to the shackles around my wrists, was yanked forward and attached to something that anchored my arms in front of me again, forcing my head to rest on the table. 

I felt the blindfold around my head loosen as Marchal slipped it off. 

"Look at me" he said. 

I opened my eyes slowly. The light in the room was dim, lit only by candles. I looked up to see my hands reaching out in front of me, the shackles around them tethered to a metal ring on the stone wall. Mounted on the wall was a mirror, and I could see Marchal stood behind me. He was wearing his white undershirt and riding trousers, his long hair loose around his shoulders. He smiled at me, making me look away. He kicked my legs apart, making me cry out.

"Please, please don't" I begged, sniffling into the table "You don't need to do this, I have done nothing wrong".

"We'll see" he said, standing close behind me. His fingers lightly grazed down my spine and over my rear, tracing between my cheeks and down to my inner thigh. Suddenly he spanked me hard, making me cry out. Twice more he spanked me before his fingers slipped between me and circled my clit. A moan escaped from my mouth as I tried to pull away from him, with nowhere to move. He laughed at me as he spanked me again. The heat on my ass cheeks grew as he alternated my left and right ass cheeks, the noise echoing through the stone wall. Just as I couldn't take it anymore he again ceased his assault and rubbed my clit again. I wriggled my hips against him as I could feel myself soaking wet. How could I be enjoying this? Something inside me wanted to submit to him. My hardened nipple chafed against the wooden table I was tied to.

Marchal laughed "I begin to see your charms, my lady. You are starting to enjoy this aren't you? Why, perhaps you are nothing but a whore". 

I groaned as his fingers pressed against my entrance, slowly entering me. 

"Look at me" he said, pushing a second finger in to me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him while he did this to me, the shame was too great. A sharp sting as he spanked me hard again. "Look at me!" he shouted. I slowly brought my gaze back up to the mirror to look at him. As I looked him in the eyes he continued to fuck me with his fingers. His breath had quickened and his gaze taken on a more animalistic look. He pushed himself against me and I felt his hardness through his trousers. I groaned as he took his fingers away from me, making me feel empty and exposed. 

Marchal stepped away from me and started to undo his trousers, releasing his hard cock and nestling it up against my entrance. I sudden fear gripped me; once this had happened there was no going back. He was going to fuck me and there was nothing I could do about it. The king's torturer. The worst part was, I knew I would enjoy it. He had awakened a lust in me that I had not felt before; no one had ever dominated me like this in the past.

He gripped my hair and pulled my head back hard, his other hand reaching underneath me to pinch my nipple as he thrust in to me hard. He filled me so completely it took my breath away. He paused to savour his cock sheathed in my tight, wet pussy. He started to thrust in to me hard; the table creaking under the pressure. He let go of my hair as he sped up, grabbing my hips as he pounded in to me. I moaned hard as he fucked me, consumed by him. The sound of his heavy breathing signaled he was close to completion as he spanked my ass hard. He thrust into me one last time and groaned, spilling his seed into me. His weight lent into me, pinning me on to the table as he rested there. After a minute he spoke.

"Good girl" he purred "I now see your talents clearly". He stepped back and let his cock slide out of me. I felt the hot trickle of his semen down my inner thigh. The reality of what had happened hit me as I laid bent in front of him, utterly humiliated. I buried my face in to the table. He chuckled as he got dressed.

"I'll be sure to let you know if I have any more questions" he said as he walked towards the exit. "Guards!" He shouted "Untie this lady and let her go"

He left the room, leaving his musketeers to release me.


End file.
